From strangers to so much more
by liv-91
Summary: Zac&Van story from the beginning .... a story of two strangers finding themself... just by one look everything started ZV


_Just by looking at her, my heart was beating faster … it was like it would explode suddenly without anybody noticing.Just by looking, I knew that there was something strange and new that I never felt before… it felt like thousand butterflies were flying around in my stomach, trying to come out.Just by looking at her I started to blush so much that I guess my whole face was red… a moment of embarrassment.Just by looking into her chocolate brown eyes, the time stopped for hours and i wanted to capture the moment.Just by looking at her I knew she was the one…Just by looking at her I fell in love…_

--

It was like he was staring at her for hours but she didn't notice him… She was so interested in the movie and what the director Kenny Ortega said. Zac wasn't sure if it was a good idea of auditioning, he knew that you had to be a dancer and be good at basketball and honestly, he sucked at both… even the singing part was going to be pretty interesting.But one thing was clear - he loved acting. It was his whole life and that was how he wanted it.But he couldn't focus on what the director said; he was just staring like an idiot at this girl with the curly hair and cheeky smile that was just adorable…_She definitely will get the part._ He thought to himself.

--

She always wanted to do something with dancing and singing, but it was like an accident that she was auditioning for this role. A friend of hers wanted to go but couldn't so she went instead.The director was nice and he was now talking about how much he wanted to find the roles for his musical. She knew that Kenny Ortega was a huge business man in his industry; he once worked with Madonna and so many other people that it would be an honor to work with him. Vanessa tried to focus on every word he was saying but something was always letting her thoughts fly away. She looked around to see who else was auditioning and if she could recognize any other famous faces. Suddenly she got lost in a pair of beautiful blue eyes that were looking right at her. She gasped for air but her heart stopped short and started beating faster than it had ever beat in her life.Just at the other side of the room was a really good looking guy that was just looking at her but he now took his eyes away from her and looked at the director with concern. She sighed and felt like she would faint because he took his eyes away.

--

_Damn it, I got caught by her._ He started blushing again, really this day would get the last of him!He just wanted to take a little glimpse at her for a moment and then she looked in his eyes… Maybe she thought that he was a completely idiot, he himself thought it right now...

--

Monday…

"Okay guys you got one round further and I want to congratulate now, because now we are staring the couple auditions! It's important because I want to know if my Lead Couple has the chemistry one- screen, I'm going to pair you in two, I will give you numbers of you partners and you have to find them easiest challenge for now." said Kenny Ortego the director of High School Musical clearly.

It was a stressful weekend for him, he had to decide which actors will go home and which he wanted to see again and that's sometimes not as easy as you think.

He sighed as he looked at all these exciting eyes which were following every move he made. Some of them were new in the Show business but there were also actors who he saw before in movies or shows.

Chucky, the choreographer for the dancing part of the movie was giving out the numbers for the partner work.

It was not the first time that some in Kenny's business looked weird at him… Disney was also surprised when they heard that he wanted to make a really long audition for the roles. He wanted them to be perfect, actors to which the world and little kids can relate!

Totally normal kids… he sighed again as the actors where running around to find their partner.. He thought … _Was this really a good idea to make such an audition?_

--

Zac made his way through the room while searching number 1345 his partner for the next audition ...

He really was surprised to hear that he came a round further, he was even shocked when they called…

He remembered how he came home with his friends and his mother was waiting at him already at the door with a serious face… that moment really scared him he thought one thing! **Did his mother probably found out that he was the one who broke her favorite vase** or did Dylan, his brother, tattled??

But when she smiled and said she's going to miss me I thought again something different… that she maybe kicks me out of home to get an own home!

He really thought everything but that he got one round further was the last thing he could imagine… His friends and his family laughed when they saw his face.

So here he was searching a girl he has to work with… and he found it!

He was just starring at the number and said "I guess we are partners!" then his eyes looked up to the girl and he gasped for breath….

--

Vanessa was jumping around her parents house when she found out that she maybe gets the chance to participate in the Musical Movie. Her friend who didn't could go congratulated her and everybody was exciting…

She flew with her parents the next day to Salt Lake City, the location of the movie filming.

And now she was in this huge hall were she was waiting for her partner… It was the first time that she would audition with a partner and she begged god or who ever existed to have a great partner, a guy who knows how to act a guy who…

Before she could think more a guy with blonde, brown hair came to her and said "I guess we are partners!" She couldn't see his face yet but then his eyes were locked up with hers and immediately her cheek was turning red.

_Oh MY GOSH! _she tried to breathe normal.

_Speak Vanessa Speak!! _"Yeah! We are…" her voice sounded like it would hoarsen… that's bad

The guy smiled and answered "I'm Troy!" …. Zac's thought: _Troy? Great answer you idiot!_

Vanessa looked suspicious and asked "Your real name is Troy, interesting?! When your name is Troy my I guess is Gabriella… Nice to meet you Troy."

Zac smiled, so now it looked like they will play a game. " I guess we should go back to the others and wait till it's our turn.

She nodded slowly and let a beautiful smile of her lips escaping .

--

Kenny was pleased that it didn't took long to find the partner.

He looked again around. He saw that some were not fine with their partner but… in the corner he saw a pair that were smiling at each other and looked like they could be friends.. He was not sure if they knew each other but he really should keep an eye on these two…

Two days later:

"Okay you are now the last four pairs that are auditioning for Troy & Gabriella and you all should proud to make it that far! And I will give you a chance to learn a whole scene which you have to show as your best Troy & Gabriella performance… so I give you 15 minutes… Bye and come back well prepared…" said Kenny while starring at pair which was not really listening "… that counts for everyone here!" talking louder so the pair can hear him and then walked to his choreographers.

--

Some minutes between Kenny's speech

The Beautiful Petite laughed silently when she saw how her partner was making funny faces. "Troy… Zac stop it or Kenny kills us!" Zac looked innocently to his partner and whispered "What? I'm not doing anything?!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and hit him playfully. "Hey! Ouch"

Zac become yesterday finally Zachary and was not called anymore Troy by Vanessa…

There game ended like after 30 hours because Kenny gave the Names away and after that it was not so funny anymore… V still teases him with Troy

--

Since two days these two were teasing each other and making fun and not to forget they even could be serious……. Like for 15 minutes… maybe that was why Kenny chose that long so his favorites could stop fouling and be serious… he was not sure if they know what that means but sometimes they could be serious!

He remembered that Zac told him that he is not as this good at dancing and probably any other director would already throw him out but not Kenny!

He was fascinated how this kid was acting, he made his partner always blush at the right moment. Zav & Vanessa were a special group, how they smiled at each other… He swore they know each other but they said to him that they first met here. He seriously tried to spilt them up and pair them with somebody else but it went horrible wrong … The girl Zachary got as a partner couldn't really understand why Zac was saying his lines twice (the girl forgot that it was her turn).

With Vanessa it was a lot easier but she hadn't got this sparkles in her eyes like she had with Zac…..

So the director decided to pair them again together so he would get his sparkling and blushing actors back.

Kenny felt some kind of connection between them, their chemistry was just pure love for strangers that were just acting. Or was it more ?

--

V hit Zac again and pointed to Kenny who was watching them with an eyebrow raised… "Your fault!", she whispered offended.

Zac looked innocently to her "Hey you started with **there is a spider **talk!"

What can a girl do when boy plays innocent… one thing !

Van hit her elbow in Zac's stomach so he would shut up, "that was no **TALK**… that was a **FACT**, I don't like spiders!" She stick her tongue out and pouted.

There was then a moment of silence until the blue-eyed boy suddenly said, _"You sooo started it… It's your fault!_"


End file.
